


Ferron's Anger

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: My Dear Inquisitor [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Coping with Anger, M/M, Mage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferron Lavellan has a coping habit that the Inquisition is just going to have to get use to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferron's Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This work features Ferron Lavellan and Dorian Pavus. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Timeline: Before In Your Heart Shall Burn, after Welcome To Skyhold

Ferron usually never got angry, but when he did, he was an explosive and unstoppable force. After having all the responsibility thrust upon him in Haven, he went out to the small forest and began to channel his rage through the lightning bolts that shot from his staff. It was how he coped, and he had been practicing this release since he was a young boy and first developed magic.

In Skyhold, he would go stand on the battlements and shoot from his staff, stomping the stick hard into the ground, enough to hear the crack of the wood, as he grunted in anger. Each snap of lightning helping sooth and encourage the anger he felt prickle beneath his skin. He hated being angry, but acting on it felt so good.

The soldiers would often worry about this display. They worried that a stray lightning bolt would hit someone down below, or come back and hit some unsuspecting guard when they walked along their post. Ferron usually responded with their requests to stop, with fire. The flame engulfed his arms then shot from his hands into the snowy white abyss.

When news spread that him and Dorian were involved, the guards took turns seeking out the Tevinter Mage to bring him to the Inquisitor. They had no issue disturbing Dorian, even though Ferron usually casted at night. Dorian would grumble about the disturbance until he heard Ferron’s name. At first, Dorian would calm Ferron down with a tale from Tevinter, a shocking compliment about how _“lovely his hair looked”_ or how his _“armor really complimented his bottom”_ , or even with a surprise peck on the cheek as Ferron grew ready to cast another spell.

Eventually, Dorian began to appreciate Ferron’s release, or maybe he began to understand it with more clarity. Dorian knew how it felt to be outcasted by the people he loved. Dorian almost found himself wishing he knew how to let out the occasional anger he felt. One day, the guard retrieved Dorian like normal. Dorian grabbed a chair from one of the abandoned rooms and sat it down behind Ferron. He simply leaned back and enjoyed the view, happy to know that his boyfriend was able to cope in a healthy manner with all that was going on.

Once the guards realized that Dorian was no longer a help with Ferron’s spontaneous outbursts, they made sure to leave a section of the battlements free of guard patrol just so Ferron had a safe spot to cast.


End file.
